JUON: haunted office
by jhyLLe
Summary: Creepy stuffs available here. A curse that someone must stop... (one shot) phones are meant to be thrown... hahaha... i'm too insane to know that i'm crazy


I'm back!  
I'd decided to stop writing and maybe this'll be my last fanfic. It's because I have to focus on my studies, although sometimes school sucks…

Thanks to all who reviewed my fanfics especially to **young wiccan **who had reviewed all my fanfics. I appreciated them all…

Well, I own WHR, just kidding, of course I don't. This fanfic is soooooo much different. I believe in ghosts and curses…

lllllllllllllllllllllolllllllllllllllllllolllllllllllllllllllllolllllllllllllllllllllolllllllllllllllllllolllllllllllllllo

**JU-ON: HAUNTED OFFICE**  
_ "Amon, no! Please, don't kill me!" Robin screamed.  
"I'm sorry," Amon said.  
He pulled the trigger and this ended Robin's life.  
"I'm very sorry," he cried, mourning his love for Robin.  
He again pulled the trigger but this time, the gun was pointed at his own head…_

**STORY 1: HARUTO SAKAKI**  
"It's late," Doujima said, "Aren't you going home?"  
"No," Sakaki answered, "not yet."  
He went down the hallway near the COKE machine when suddenly, lights began flashing.  
"Robin?" he asked in a shaky voice.  
The hallway was filled with his scream but it seems like no one hears him. Until the next day…  
""Do you know what happened last night?" Karasuma asked.  
"No," Doujima replied. "Sakaki's dead." Karasuma said.  
"What?" Doujima asked, "How did he die?"  
"He had slashed his wrist," Karasuma explained.

**STORY 2: YURIKA DOUJIMA**  
"I just can't believe he's dead," Doujima cried.  
"Me either," Karasuma said.  
Doujima went to the comfort room, of course to beautify herself. She placed her phone near the sink so that she can comb her hair. A girl stood beside her.  
"Hello, Robin, how's Amon and your love life?" Doujima asked with a smile.  
The girl replied with her smile.  
"Wait a minute," Doujima thought, "Robin's dead!"  
She ran away from the comfort room.  
"Oh, I left my phone!" she said but she didn't bother to return to get it.  
She entered the elevator and pressed the third button. Suddenly, the lights turned off and the elevator stopped.  
She doesn't know what to do when _her _phone rang. She was sure that she left it but now she was holding it. She threw it. A last scream was heard and she had disappeared in the elevator.

**STORY 3: MIHO KARASUMA**  
"Have you seen Doujima?" Michael asked.  
"No," Karasuma replied.  
"I think she's missing," Michael said.  
"Maybe she just went for shopping," Karasuma said.  
Her phone rang. It says Doujima was calling.  
"See," she said, "She's calling." And she answered the phone.  
But instead of Doujima's voice, she heard a weird sound from her phone.  
She ran away after she had thrown her phone. Michael followed her.  
"He killed me," Karasuma said when they had reached the eighth floor, in a gil's voice.  
"What?" Michael was confused.  
"Amon killed me," she said as if she was possessing Robin's spirit. And she let her body fall through an open window in the eighth floor.  
Michael was in state of shock and he was rushed to the hospital.

** STORY 4: MICHAEL LEE**  
Michael was on the hospital. He can't believe that he was the only one left alive. The building that was cursed was unoccupied. The building that he once worked at.  
"Is it okay if I turn off the lights?" the nurse asked.  
"Sure." He replied. The room was dark.  
Suddenly…  
"Michael, help me," A girl was calling him.  
He knew it was Robin. He closed his eyes and wished that she will be gone when he opened it.  
When he opened it, she was gone but someone was standing beside his hospital bed. He was a tall man wearing an STN-J uniform tainted with blood.  
"If you think you're safe," the man said, "you're wrong."

**FINISH!**

Okay, I know it sucks and I think, it's my worst but please submit your reviews.

_**If you don't submit your review, she'll be at your dream tonight. And when you wake up, she'll be at your side. It's a curse. I'm not kidding this time. It's true, I swear. Better safe than sorry…**_


End file.
